heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Manchas
Renato Manchas is a character in Disney's 2016 animated feature film Zootopia. He is a black jaguar chauffeur and a victim of falling under an infection of the night howlers, becoming one of Zootopia's "savaged" predatory citizens. Background Manchas is an employee of the Tundratown Limo Service: a reportedly shady buisness owned and operated by the district's local crime boss, Mr. Big. Manchas, himself, has not shown any signs of nefarious intent in line with his superior, however. Appearances Zootopia On a dark night, Manchas is escorting Emmitt Otterton to Tundratown to speak with his boss, Mr. Big. During the drive, however, Manchas overhears a commotion in the backseat; before he can further investigate, Otterton suddenly attacks Manchas, forcing the car to come to a stop. It appears that Otterton had "gone savage", though Manchas manages to escape with his life; his eye is brutally injured, however. He informs Mr. Big about the epidemic, and returns to his home in deep fear. Ten days later, Manchas receives a visit from Judy Hopps of the Zootopia Police Department, and Nick Wilde, for questioning about Otterton's disappearance. Manchas explains the events of the horrific night, telling them that Otterton spoke of "night howlers" before he turned savage. Nick convinces Manchas to allow the former and Judy inside, to which Manchas agrees and unlocks the door. Before he can undergo further questioning, however, he suddenly loses his sanity and becomes savage, apparently falling victim to the same affliction that claimed Otterton. The now feral jaguar attacks Nick and Judy, and a chase through the Rainforest District ensues. Manchas eventually corners the pair on a ledge and nearly kills Nick, but is stopped by Judy, who chains the jaguar's leg to a post using handcuffs. The two escape to alert the police, but during their absence, Manchas mysteriously vanishes. It is later discovered that he was captured and imprisoned at the Cliffside Asylum by elite wolf security forces, under the confidential orders of Mayor Lionheart, who is looking for a cure to the savage outbreak, having secretly imprisoned fourteen other predators that have also gone savage, to prevent public outcry. When Chief Bogo and the ZPD are informed by Judy and Nick, they raid the asylum and arrest Lionheart. Manchas and the other savage predators are then taken to hospitals. Sometime later, Judy discovers the true cause of the predators' strange behaviour is due to them being darted by a ram named Doug with a drug made from the night howler flowers, as part of a plot masterminded by Assistant Mayor Bellwether to have all predators removed from Zootopia. After Bellwether and her accomplices are arrested, a night howler antidote is made, and Manchas is cured along with the rest of the afflicted predators. Trivia * Despite having done his own Spanish voice for LeFou in Beauty and the Beast, Corti does not do his own Spanish voice for Mr. Manchas. * His name means "spots" in Spanish, and Portuguese. * Manchas' chase with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde is reminiscent of the Sabor chase scene in Tarzan. * He bears a striking resemblance to Bagheera from The Jungle Book. Category:Characters Category:Zootopia characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Jaguars and leopards Category:Heroes Category:Predators Category:Cats Category:Disney characters